Esto jamás sucedió
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Y en un nuevo episodio de "Éstos héroes son un caos"... Dedicado a RutLance -CrystalFairy, tamat y a Naghi Tan :3
1. Ese Yuri es un loquisho

_**Tiger & Bunny**_ **NO** _nos pertenecen, no ganamos nada haciendo esto, ni forma parte del plan de **Ouroboros** de emplear como distracción a dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas y yaoi._

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi hermana_ **RutLance -CrystalFairy** _(quien se ha sentido mal en los últimos días, quiero animarla un poco), a_ **tamat**_ y a_ **Naghi Tan**, _espero que lo disfruten, y lamento si los personajes no son 100% canon, aún me encuentro en proceso de asimilarlos_** :3** _Las críticas serán aceptadas._

_Y para todos ustedes, ¡el título! _**Esto jamás sucedió**.

_Una humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

><p><em>Y en otro episodio de <strong>"Ese Yuri es un loquisho"<strong>..._

De manera inexplicable, y por razones que ni las autoras alcanzan a comprender, un NEXT misterioso se apareció de repente, y usó sus poderes para que Wild Tiger y Lunatic -_si, quien calza y viste, sin mencionar sus espectaculares pantalones acampanados_- sostuvieran sus manos voluntariamente a fuerzas...

-Imposible. -A pesar de la máscara que ocultaba su rostro, el semblante de Lunatic era sombrío, y sus ojos no quitaban la vista del héroe, quien agotó sus poderes en un intento de separarse.- Sólo existe una salida: _Tendré_ que cortarte el brazo.

-_**¿¡CORTARME QUÉ...!?**_ -Exclamó aterrorizado el héroe veterano, mientras intensificaba sus futiles esfuerzos de liberarse.- _**¡NO!**_ ¡No lo hagas! ¡Aún lo necesito y me va a doler!

-No te preocupes, no dolerá... Te aseguro que el fuego que reciben aquellos que escuchan la voz de Thanatos cauterizará cualquier indicio de herida.

-No es mala idea. -Intervino Barnaby tras reflexionar un momento.

-¡No me ayudes, Bunny!

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Nos estamos leyendo! <em>**:D**


	2. ¿¡Otra vez tú?

_**Tiger & Bunny**_ **NO** _nos pertenecen, no ganamos nada haciendo esto, ni forma parte del plan de **Ouroboros** de emplear como distracción a dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas y yaoi._

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi hermana_ **RutLance -CrystalFairy** _(quien se ha sentido mal en los últimos días, quiero animarla un poco), a_ **tamat**_ y a_ **Naghi Tan**, _espero que lo disfruten, y lamento si los personajes no son 100% canon, aún me encuentro en proceso de asimilarlos_** :3** _Las críticas serán aceptadas._

_Y para todos ustedes, ¡el título! _**Esto jamás sucedió**.

_Una humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

><p><em>Y en otro episodio de <strong>"¿¡Otra vez tú!?"<strong>..._

Lo único peor de enfrentarse a un criminal experto, es que ese delincuente tuviera un poder Next impresionante, al punto que lograra librarse de la prisión, los arrestos de los héroes, el ojo vigilante de los camarógrafos de HeroTV, e incluso al mismo Lunatic...

Eso último, quizá se debía a que Beauregard, el villano en cuestión, atacaba a plena luz de día, no salía de noche, y nadie tenía idea alguna de él, salvo por los últimos atracos que cometiera, un par de meses atrás.

-¿Será éste el peor criminal que los héroes de Sternbild City hayan enfrentado? -Preguntó el host de HeroTV a un sujeto alto, de cabeza rapada, complexión muscular gruesa, piel morena y una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Qué opina usted, señor? -Más el sujeto no respondió, sino que empujó al host y arremetió contra el camarógrafo, arrebatándole su instrumento de trabajo.- ¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree que hace?

**_-¡ME LO LLEVO POR QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!_**

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Nos estamos leyendo! <em>**:D**


	3. Estos héroes son un caos

_**Tiger & Bunny**_ **NO** _nos pertenecen, no ganamos nada haciendo esto, ni forma parte del plan de **Ouroboros** de emplear como distracción a dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas y yaoi._

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a mis lectores_, _espero que lo disfruten, y lamento si los personajes no son 100% canon, aún me encuentro en proceso de asimilarlos_** :3** _Las críticas serán aceptadas._

_Y para todos ustedes, ¡el capítulo!_

_Una humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

><p><em>En otro episodio de "<strong>Estos héroes son un caos<strong>"..._

Maverick no tenía escapatoria, lo sabía de antemano, pero no significaba que todo estuviera perdido; aún tenía una carta a su favor.

-Esto no ha terminado.

De los bolsillos de su traje, extrajo un conjunto de pequeñas pelotas, que empezó a lanzar al aire, de una por una.

-Eso...

-¿Acaso está...?

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué hace malabares con pelotas? ¿Quiere tomarnos el pelo?

-No realmente. Sólo quise aprovechar que tenía toda su atención, siempre quise hacer esto. -Tras eso, les arrojó las pelotas y sacó una sombrilla, con la que se elevó por los cielos.- ¡Hasta luego, héroes! ¡Ta-tá!

Todos se impactaron al momento que reaccionaron, y Agnes le soltó un codazo a Sky High.

-¡Se escapa! ¡Sky High! ¿Por qué no lo detienes?

-¡Es que nunca imaginé que hiciera malabares! ¡Asombroso! ¡Y de nuevo, asombroso!

En lo que los héroes y Agnes discutían, Maverick se preparó para organizarse con sus contactos de Ouroboros, pero se distrajo a tal punto que no se percató de la presencia de Lunatic, quien lo esperaba tras un anuncio.

_***ZZZZZZAP***_

-Por última vez, hay que detenerlo, antes de que...

-¿Lunatic lo rostice?

Todos voltearon hacia el punto que señaló Origami Cyclone, y sus bocas se abrieron por completo al ver la sombrilla aún volando en el aire, con el esqueleto calcinado de Maverick aún aferrado a ésta.

-Hay que admitirlo, ese señor sabe en dónde pedir sus corbatas.

-¿No deberíamos...? ¿Sacarlo de circulación antes de que descienda al suelo?

-_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Y prueba de ello, fueron los gritos de la gente.

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Nos estamos leyendo! <em>**:D**


End file.
